


Jealousy

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn try making Harry jealous enough to finally make a move on Louis. And make a move he does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

Being in a band with four other guys was amazing. Really, it was. The guys in the band were all amazing people, and Harry Styles really couldn’t have asked for better band mates than the ones he had: Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. You wouldn’t be able to find better guys than those four. And Harry got along amazingly well with all of them. Well, _most of the time_ , at least.

It was no secret to anyone that Harry was especially close to Louis. And for those who paid _extra_ attention, it was not secret that Harry’s feelings towards Louis were more than just of the “friendly” kind. However, the only people who had seemed to notice were some of their fans. Louis certainly seemed to have _no idea_ whatsoever, which left Harry frustrated. 

And what really didn’t help Harry’s case at all was the fact that lately, Louis had gotten _insanely_ close with Zayn. And just seeing the two of them sitting next to each other was enough to set Harry’s blood boiling. Not only did Louis and Zayn spend most of their time together these days, but they were also so damn physically close to each other _all the time_. It wasn’t fair. Louis belonged to Harry, whether the bastard knew it or not. And therefore it was not okay for Zayn to be constantly touching _Harry’s_ Louis. It was not okay at all. 

So it was definitely not okay that Louis and Zayn were currently sitting on the couch opposite Harry, practically plastered against each other as Zayn tickled Louis’ sides. It took all of Harry’s strength to not let out a loud growl as Louis laughed that adorable laugh whenever Zayn poked and touched him.

“Zaaaaayn! Stooooop!” Louis squirmed, falling backwards on the couch.

“Noooo!” Zayn replied in a teasing tone as he moved to straddle Louis’ waist, poking his chest and stomach repeatedly, which caused Louis to squirm desperately underneath him as he gasped for air between his chuckles.

“You’re meeeeaaaan!” Louis whined, which caused Zayn to grin widely.

“You loooooveeee me!” He replied.

“I doooooon’t!” 

Harry watched as Louis writhed beneath Zayn and it made him absolutely furious because Louis should be writhing underneath _him_ , and he should be doing it in _pleasure_. 

“You doooo!” Zayn insisted before he leaned down and blew a cherry against Louis’ neck.

Harry had had enough.

“Where are you going?” Louis gasped as he watched Harry get up from the couch, obviously attempting to hold back a growl.

“Away from you two.” Harry hissed as he stormed out of the living room and to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Louis looked up at Zayn and grinned triumphantly. 

“I told you it would work.” Louis said, watching as Zayn rolled his eyes and quickly moved off of him.

“Yeah. But if he ends up killing me for this, my ghost is going to haunt you forever. Just so you know.” Zayn muttered as he got up from the couch.

“I can live with that.” Louis said, still grinning as he sat up straight.

“Yeah, yeah. Go take advantage of his jealousy so you two can finally get together.” Zayn said before turning around and heading out of the living room. It didn’t take long before Louis could hear the front door close as Zayn left. 

Louis leaned back in the couch for a moment. He had managed to talk Zayn into being all touchy-feely with him in front of Harry months ago. Louis knew Harry fancied him, and so did Zayn. However, Harry didn’t know that Louis actually fancied him back. So he had talked Zayn into making Harry jealous so the man from Cheshire would finally lose control and make a move on him. And finally, after almost four months of pretending to like being so close with Zayn, Harry had finally had enough.

With a self-satisfied grin, Louis got up from the couch and headed for Harry’s bedroom. He knew the slightly younger man was probably fuming with jealousy right now, and that was exactly how Louis wanted him to be. He loved it when Harry got seriously mad. 

Stopping outside Harry’s bedroom door, Louis smiled to himself and knocked twice.

Harry groaned as he heard the sound of someone knocking on his door.

“Go away.” He growled, leaning against the wall by the window and glaring out of it. It was starting to get dark now and Harry could see some stars appearing on the sky.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Louis’ voice called through the door and Harry didn’t get the chance to reply before the door opened and Louis stepped into his bedroom.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, closing the door behind him before walking over towards Harry.

“Fine.” Harry snapped, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the darkening sky outside as he heard Louis’ footsteps coming closer and closer.

“Don’t lie to me, Hazza.” Louis said calmly, and Harry had to fight to hold back a deep growl as he refused to turn around to face Louis.

Louis let out a sigh, and took matters into his own hands. Reaching up, he grabbed Harry’s shoulders and turned him around, whether the pig-headed man from Cheshire liked it or not.

Harry glared as his eyes met Louis’, and Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Right, what’s wrong with you?” Louis demanded to know, folding his arms across his chest stubbornly. 

Harry was about to say “nothing”, but he knew Louis knew him so well that he would see straight through his lie. 

“It’s really fucking annoying when you and Zayn are all touchy-feely.” Harry muttered, moving his gaze from Louis’ eyes to the wall on the other side of the room behind Louis’ head. Louis raised an eyebrow, pretending like he had no idea why Harry was upset.

“It is? Why?” 

Harry groaned, shaking his head. 

“Never mind.” He muttered, walking past Louis and heading towards the door. Louis, however, turned around and reached out, grabbing a hold of Harry’s arm to stop him from leaving. 

“Don’t ‘never mind’ me, Styles. Tell me what the fuck is going on.” Louis practically growled, not being able to help the fact that he always got frustrated whenever Harry was trying to keep something from him. 

Harry didn’t reply. Instead, he just turned around, reached out and grabbed Louis by the hips, pulling him close and crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Louis was slightly taken aback by Harry’s sudden action, but quickly caught on and moaned against Harry’s lips. This made Harry growl and push Louis back against the wall by the window, thrusting his hips forward.

Louis gasped and rolled his hips to meet Harry’s movements, his hands moving around Harry and grabbing a firm hold of his bum cheeks, his fingers digging into Harry’s skin through the fabric of his pants and boxers.

Moaning, Harry pushed his tongue past Louis’ lips and deep into his mouth, moaning again as he explored the inside of Louis’ mouth for the first time. 

The rock hard bulge in Harry’s pants was rubbing against the one growing in Louis’, causing both men to groan in pleasure into their kiss. 

Pushing Louis firmer back against the wall, Harry thrust his hips almost violently against Louis, who gasped and responded to Harry’s movements by meeting each of Harry’s thrusts eagerly while sucking hard and almost desperately on Harry’s tongue. 

“Fuck…” Harry breathed against Louis’ lips as he surrendered his tongue to him. 

Both of them were now trembling in pleasure and Harry only had to thrust against Louis three more times before the slightly older man cried against his lips and came in his own pants. Harry could feel Louis’ warm cum seeping through the fabric of his jeans and it was all Harry needed to get pushed over the edge as well, staining the front of his own jeans with his warm cum.

Their thrusts against each other slowed down until they eventually came to a full stop, Louis collapsing back against the wall and Harry leaning heavily against him. Harry was relying on Louis to keep them both on their feet while Louis himself was supporting all of his and Harry’s weight against the wall behind him.

Harry’s head fell down to rest on Louis’ shoulder as Louis wrapped his arms gently around Harry’s lower back.

“That’s why.” Harry breathed, his words muffled against Louis’ shoulder.

Louis couldn’t keep himself from smiling at Harry’s words.

“It was about time you reacted…” He whispered, not sure if Harry heard him. But he did. 

Pulling back in confusion, Harry stared at Louis with wide eyes.

“Excuse me?” 

Louis bit his lip in amusement at the surprised and confused look on Harry’s face.

“Zayn and I have been trying to make you jealous for four months now, so it was about damn time you actually acted on your jealousy.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing and the shock was apparent on his face as his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

“You two did all that _on purpose_?!” Harry gasped, as he continued to gaze at Louis in disbelief. Louis gave him his most innocent smile and shrugged.

“Well… Yeah.”

“But… _Why_?!” Harry’s voice was so full of shock that Louis had to struggle to hold back a laugh. 

“Because I knew you fancied me. So did Zayn. And Liam. And Niall. And I talked Zayn into helping me to try and make you jealous to see if you would finally act on your feelings for me.” Louis explained.

“So you’ve wanted me back all this time?” Harry questioned, struggling to take in all the information Louis is giving him.

“Yes. But I wanted you to make the first move. And it took you long enough.” Louis grinned, reaching out and pulling Harry close, kissing him softly.

Harry didn’t protest and returned Louis’ kiss, mumbling against his lips.

“I hate you.”

Louis grinned.

“No, you don’t.” 

“You’re right. I don’t. But I’m not very happy with you right now.” 

Louis raised an eyebrow at that and reached between them with a hand, pressing the palm of it against Harry’s moist crotch.

“No? You seem to be quite happy with me…” Louis pointed out, as Harry’s cock twitched and immediately started growing again at Louis’ touch. Harry groaned.

“See? You _so_ are happy with me right now…” Louis whispered, not giving Harry the chance to respond as he leaned in and kissed him hard. 

_Louis might be right_ , Harry thought to himself. _But just because he was happy with him right now, didn’t mean Harry wasn’t going to get him back for this._

_Oh, payback was going to be **such** a sweet bitch…_


End file.
